Boudoir
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: The Doctor really should not have been snooping through her photos. Based on something that happened in the show Life in Pieces.


**Notes:** This is me telling you to watch the show _Life In Pieces_ because a) it's hilarious, b) it gave me the idea for this thing.

* * *

Giggling.

That was the one thing that Clara never expected coming from the console room as she tried to find her bow tie clad alien best friend.

Not that hearing the Doctor in a full out giggle was unheard of, it just wasn't often that he found something _that_ funny.

"Doctor, what are you—" He was holding her phone.

"Sorry Clara, you left it on the console. I was trying to find you to give it back, but then…"

"But then…?"

The Doctor broke out into a fit of giggles once more. "Your phone unlocked, and your photos were open."

Clara's face fell. _Her photos_. She went pale and snatched the phone away from him right away, feeling her heart pound in her chest and her ears ring. Her vision blurred in panic, but she could still see the photos he had been scrolling through on her small screen, those ones that weren't meant for anyone's eyes but her own… the ones she _should_ have deleted as soon as she'd taken them.

" _Oh god_."

"What were you thinking? Did you think you were an underwear model or something? I mean, you look… yeah, but you're so serious! Isn't underwear supposed to be silly?"

Clara covered her face with her hands and groaned. She was way beyond embarrassed; there wasn't even a _word_ for what she was feeling.

"Nobody was meant to actually _see_ those. Everybody takes nudes; sometimes they make you feel… I dunno, sexy." She wrapped her arms around her stomach, suddenly feeling very small.

The Doctor's smile fell flat as he realized that he'd upset her. "Clara… I'm sorry for looking, and even more sorry for laughing."

"No, no. You're right it's silly. I didn't need to take those, let alone keep them. I—I think I'm just going to go take a bath and turn in for the night." She walked away, head hanging low.

The Doctor stared as her as she left, arms hanging at his side. _What have I done?_ He asked himself, knowing he needed to make things right. With worry in his eyes, the Doctor rushed to the phone and dialed the only person he knew could get him out of trouble with Clara.

"Captain Jack Harkenss at your service." The man on the other end of the phone chimed in.

"Jack! Good to hear from you. It's me!"

"Doctor? Long time no see, how's life?"

"Well… right now, I'm in a bit of trouble actually."

"Where do you need me? I'll be out to help right away—" The man said in a panic, but the Doctor just smiled.

"Not quite the kind of help I need, it's actually with a girl…"

Jack smiled. "Go on…"

Jack met up with the Doctor and was told the whole story. _Rookie mistake_ , he thought, having been in his situation before.

"So what do I do? I want to make things right with her. She's my friend, my _best_ friend, and well—"

"You like her."

The Doctor looked at him, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"You have feelings for her. I can tell."

"I—I mean…" He looked at Jack expectantly. "I do."

"Easy fix. You get even. Strip down, take a few silly photos, you'll be fine. Oh, we can even do one of those calendars everybody's doing now."

"Calendar?"

"You know, twelve sexy poses, one for each Earth month. Come on, it'll be funny, she'll love it."

"Alright, if you insist."

The Doctor never expected to be popping his head around the TARDIS, clad only in a bow tie and pants.

"Jack, do you really think this is necessary?"

"Do you want to make Clara happy?" He asked, snapping a picture.

The Doctor sighed and posed like they'd discussed.

Jack helped him get into the swing of things, showing him some funny ways to play for the camera, and soon enough, the Doctor was having fun. He understood why Clara would take provocative pictures of herself, he felt free and silly, and _happy_.

A few hours later, the Doctor and Jack had finished with the pictures and assembled the calendar.

"Thank you Jack, you have no idea how much this will mean to Clara. Or, I hope it will anyway."

"Anytime my friend, you know I'd always help you out with your love life. She'll love it. Well maybe not love it, but she'll appreciate it."

"I hope she does."

It was the thought that stayed with him all while the calendar printed. His hearts thumped nervously as he brought it to her in a box later on that evening. She'd been sitting on her bed in her room on the TARDIS picking at a bowl of cereal when he set it down beside her.

"What's this?" She frowned.

"I uh… it's an apology." The Doctor took a seat beside her and pushed the box closer to her.

Clara raised an eyebrow and opened the box carefully, eyes widening as she saw the front cover. "Who's…?"

"That's Captain Jack Harkness, and yes, that is indeed a sexy pinup calendar."

She bit her lip, picking up the calendar and flipping through. The Doctor was featured in all sorts of embarrassing and provocative poses, poking his head and bare torso from behind the TARDIS, climbing on the console stark naked, walking away with a rainbow umbrella. "Dear lord, that is a long scarf." She commented, flipping to April, his modesty covered only by a ridiculously long scarf.

He hung his head low and nodded. "It's okay, you can laugh."

Clara flipped to November, bursting out into giggles. "Your fez, you _actually_ covered your junk with your _fez_? Please never put that on my head again."

The Doctor laughed with her, glad the calendar did what it was supposed to.

"I shouldn't have laughed at your pictures. You're beautiful, and you _looked_ beautiful in them, I guess I was just nervous, a little shocked too. Clara, will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will you silly man." Clara threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "You went to all this trouble to say sorry?"

"Of course, I'd do anything for you Clara, I love you." The Doctor sounded small in her arms and retreated in fear of what she'd say.

Clara only smiled and sent a flurry of kisses down his jaw until she met his lips. "I love you too." She whispered against them before kissing him softly once on the lips.

The Doctor smiled and wound his arms around her. "So… I take it I'm forgiven?"

She giggled and clung to him, dragging him back so she could lay in his arms "Yes, you're forgiven."

"Look at us, a couple of nude models. I actually had fun, you know. Hey, do you want to take some pictures together?" He asked her, excitedly.

Clara shot him a look "Down boy." He went red and sputtered, cut off by Clara's lips. "Maybe in the morning, but right now, sleep."

"Alright." The Doctor kissed her forehead as she started to drift off. "But can we not get Jack—"

"Doctor! Sleep."

"Yes, yes, alright. Goodnight love." The Doctor said, stroking her hair as she fell asleep.


End file.
